User talk:Nobody Cares
Hey Mark are you aware that I downloaded two songs already?You can check it out yourself if you want.Soooooooooooooo..... PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ME RAIN! --Rainligot 01:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rainligot Spotlight Request Hi. Songpedia looks generally ok. You have a small handful of which you can probably clean up quite quickly. While I think it might be worth trying to drop the protection on the main page, as it has been awhile since the wiki was a vandalism target, it is ok given that history. More importantly however, you appear to be starting a merge with the Beatles Wiki. In which case, please ask again about a spotlight after the merge has been finished; we don't really want to spotlight you in the middle of that process (see the criteria for the wiki being stable). -- Wendy (talk) 00:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Great. Let me know when you are done with the merge. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Merge If you decide to merge the two wikis, you would have to copy over all the content from one to the other and then ask us to close the one you copied and redirect its URL to the one you want to keep. Page histories would be lost in the process, and your personal edit histories would not be transferred. It would, I think, be a lot of work for the two wikis you have actually. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. If you are willing to import the pages one at a time then you can keep the histories and edit counts; that's a basic mediawiki function I believe. I'm sorry, I was thinking of bulk/fast moving of the pages when I answered your question, and I assume the file would be too large to do that. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have two dissimilar pages then you have to pick which one you want. Either delete the one here or don't import the new one. Or move one of them to a different title. You could try to delete the one here, import the new one, and then undelete the stuff you deleted but I have no idea what you'd end up with. There is no "merge" button that I've ever seen. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) About the merge I hate the merge, I didn't like it from the very start, u came onto The Beatles Wiki, like u owned the place, then shortly later, on the same day I was elgiable to me an admin﻿, u requested ownership, how long have u wanted to own the wiki for? A few days. I wanted to own it, since back in October. U have no right to own it - I do! & no, I don't want to an admin here. Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 16:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fresh Start Okay, I amit, we got off on the wrong foot, I don't regret the message btw. But, let's have a fresh﻿ start? Hello, I'm yeepsi (Yes, it's meant to be lowercase). *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 11:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Paul, I thought u were dead? Or was tht just some '60s mumbo-jumbo? *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 12:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I know ur not Paul, I'm just messin' with u. ;) My favorite Beatle, is either John or Paul, sometimes Ringo. I have an original, (technically my mom's) 1971, "Imagine" single. & all this. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) How, do I customize the badges? I own this other Wiki, but I can't find the page where, I would custom, the badges. >.< Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's AnimeTomboy1998! That's cool. What's it like in there? I bet it's cool. :) :) -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Never Say Never 15:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I got, The Beatles Anthology (book) from mah local hospice, oh and, mah 8 Singles & 3 EPs, came today. :D *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 16:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, but I'm gettin' mah Dad, to get the Vinyl version, of Anthology 1-3! Also, I got PPM (stereo), With Teh Beatles (mono) & MMT, (USA album, 1st pressin') today. *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Pages I'm sorry you feel that way about dropping the protection, and I'm not sure what you want as a response. Partial protection (against IPs and new accounts) is usually enough as vandals rarely have any accounts, let alone established ones. And mostly they don't target main pages. Unless of course you have users around who think it's funny or want to harm the wiki (and if you do, why haven't you already banned them?). And then you revert the page and ban the vandals. If it happens frequently you reprotect the page until they get bored and go away. And yes of course there are exceptions where main pages do get targeted, but for most wikis it is not at all a problem. An influx of new traffic is always going to bring both good and bad people to the wiki; that's why spotlights have to be requested by admins and the admins need to be ready to maintain the wiki appropriately. If somebody wants to harm the wiki they can upload an inappropriate picture (which shows up in the sidebar "recent pictures" area on every page) or move pages to bad names and do all sorts of stuff that is highly visible and has to be undone by an admin. Vandalizing a main page, which anybody with an account can undo, seems like a fairly limited harm thing by comparison, at least to me. Of course you don't want that page messed up, but it's pretty easy to fix. Ultimately I didn't set the spotlight guidelines and I can't change them. If you don't want to unprotect the page, then you don't have to but I can't approve a spotlight in that case. -- Wendy (talk) 01:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, April 12th isn't exactly in 6 weeks, but ok; thanks for trying it out with the lower protection. What happened with the merge? -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You will need to write to when/if you want any URLs redirected. However I also can't spotlight the wiki in the middle of merge, which is why I was asking if it was finished. One of the spotlight criteria is that the wiki be stable. mid-merge is not precisely stable. -- Wendy (talk) 17:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's me Finchelfanno1 from Glee wiki, can i make pages about songs by Taylor Swift and Secondhand Serenade? 11:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey what do u mean by create a video page? 11:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey thanks i'll do it right this time. ::Me too. They are my fav band of all time and Yesterday is my fav song of all time. hey there Hey thanks :) for your compliments. [[User:Finchelfanno1|'Music is life']]